


Not That Weird

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Hair Braiding, M/M, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean's hair has gotten very long since he and Cas got lost in the wilderness.





	Not That Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Destiel- 94 and 39 please (39: Survival/Wilderness Fic. 94: Hairbrushing/Braiding)

A hand settled on Dean’s shoulder. Dean squawked in affronted surprise and tried to scramble away, but the water resisted his movements and the slick bottom of the pond afforded him no footing. Dean was an idiot to be startled. No but Cas was within a hundred miles of them.

Cas was way, way, way closer than a hundred miles away. If Cas was a hundred damn millimeters from him, that was a generous estimate.

_Wait, how many inches is that?_

_Fuck it, it doesn’t matter. He’s too close._

“Personal space!”

“I didn’t mean to startled you,” said Cas. “I thought you could use help…”

“With bathing? No!” spluttered Dean.

“Not with bathing.” Cas’ breath seemed cooler than the passing breeze, chill on Dean’s damp skin. Cas’ fingers brushed limp, wet tresses from Dean’s shoulders. “With your hair.”

“The fuck? Dude, no, it’s just hair.”

“It needs care, Dean. Remember how it tangled in a tree yesterday?”

“Yeah, that was bullshit. But we don’t have scissors so thems the breaks.”

“My sister Anna…” Cas hummed consideringly, running fingers through the strands, gently undoing knots as he found them.

It felt…it felt kinda nice…

Abort!

“Yeah, I know you miss her. We’ll get out of here - they’ll find us - I know it, Cas.”

“Of course,” Cas murmured distractedly, fiddling with something in Dean’s hair. “Not my point.”

“What is your point?”

“I used to braid her hair.”

“And…”

“And I could braid your hair.”

“Don’t be a fuckin’ idiot, dudes don’t do that shit.”

“That is one of the silliest, most pointlessly macho remarks you’ve ever had,” said Cas. “That’s something, coming from you.”

“It’d be weird,” muttered Dean.

“Weirder than bathing together?”

“Well…no…”

“Weirder than sharing our cave at night for warmth?”

“No.”

“Weirder than eating raw squirrel?”

“That’s not weird, it’s disgusting, but necessary.”

“Weirder than mutual masturbation? Weirder than blow jobs? Weirder than us being lost here in the first place? Weirder than that scream we hear at night sometimes? Weirder than that UFO?”

“It wasn’t a UFO! It was just flying and we don’t know what it was!”

“That’s the precise definition of a UFO.”

“But…but it’s fuckin’ weird that my hair is even long enough to braid, and that you know how to braid, and, and…”

“There is nothing weird about your hair, Dean. You have lovely hair.”

The praise was what killed Dean every time, dammit. Cas was just so…so…so…he was so Cas.

And Dean would let the bastard get away with anything.

“Just…fine. Braid my goddamn hair.”

Cas peeked around from behind him, beaming a smile, and went to work on Dean’s hair.

It felt really good.

And like so many weird things in their lives…it proved not to be weird at all.

The only actually weird thing?

Was how much Dean would miss their isolation, miss their intimacy, when rescue finally came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and/or follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters.](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)


End file.
